


Satisfying the Breeding Urge

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, Female Alpha, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Knotting, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Clara trips over Missy. She smells... interesting.
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Satisfying the Breeding Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 20! Breeding kink!

Really, Clara should have known.

Nothing with Missy was ever simple, and as soon as she saw the crazy Time Lady stretched out on the couch in the TARDIS solarium, Clara knew it would be trouble.

Or maybe it was the _scent_ emanating off of her - a scent that was already getting Clara hard in her knickers, and judging by the way Missy was smirking, she knew it, too.

"Why are you here?" Clara stood in the doorway, grateful for the loose drape of her skirt.

"A girl can't come spend some time with her best enemy?" Missy adjusted her artful sprawl, stretching her legs out in front of her. It sent another wave of whatever that smell was straight at Clara, and she found herself taking a step forward before she even had a chance to think.

"Does the Doctor know you're here?" Clara asked. She licked her lips, and they were very dry. So was her tongue. 

"Oh, probably," Missy said, waving a dismissive hand. She stood up, and she was looking over at Missy with a grin that had entirely too many teeth. "Something bothering you, poppet?"

Clara licked her lips again, crossed her arms defensively across her chest, then let them drop. "Why are you here?"

"You said that already," Missy said. "You're getting repetitive. You should see to that, you know the Doctor gets bored with things that repeat themselves." She stepped closer to Clara, as if she intended to walk out of the room.

Clara couldn't bring herself to step away. She was staring straight into Missy's eyes, and they were so blue it was almost like drowning in a river of ice. _Snakes hypnotize their prey this way_ , gibbered some part of her.

The rest of her was awash in that _scent_. She wasn't even thinking as she bent forward, her nose pressing into Missy's neck, and Missy chuckled. They were chest to chest now, and that chuckle resonated through Clara's own chest, tickled across her breasts. 

"Are you in heat?" Clara's lips were moving against Missy's skin. Missy's wild hair was ticklish against her nose, and Missy's hands were light on her waist.

"You humans, always with your breeding," Missy grumbled. "Is that all you ever think about?" She had one hand gently resting on Clara's shoulder now, close enough to Clara's throat that it was almost a threat. Clara would have been afraid, but _oh_ , that scent. It seemed to drown out everything else. 

"It's a perfectly r-r-rational... question," Clara managed to stutter out. Missy was pressing closer now, and Clara had just enough presence of mind to tilt her hips back. She didn't want to think about _Missy_ knowing just how much of an impact that scent was having on her. 

Although it was probably fairly obvious, come to think of it.

"For all you know, Time Lords don't go into heat," Missy pointed out. "Have you ever seen the Doctor in a heat? Or a rut?"

"Could be a beta," Clara murmured dreamily. She wanted to sink her teeth into the soft skin, feel it yield beneath the strength of her jaws. The last Omega she'd been with had been Danny, and this felt like some kind of betrayal, but she'd been spinning in one place with grief for so long that she wasn't even sure she cared right then and there.

So what if it was Missy. When was the last time she'd -

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," Missy said. Her voice was silky as a garrote, and her fingers were digging into Clara's shoulders. "I wouldn't call it anything as... gauche as a heat, anyway." 

"It's rude to listen to other people's thoughts," Clara murmured. There were undertones to Missy's scent - whatever powder she put on her skin, and the ozone and hot metal scent that the Doctor seemed to carry as well. 

"It's rude to just _sniff_ people as well, and yet here you are," Missy said, and now her tone was haughty. 

With some difficulty, Clara pulled herself away. Missy's hands let her go, and she was standing there trembling, her cock pulsing in her knickers, her face very red. "I do apologize," she said, her tone very stiff. "I'll just leave you alone."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" Missy's accent came _thick_ , and broad as a barn. She made a big show of going to sit on the sofa again, her arms draped over the back of it, and she looked at Clara with hooded eyes, her lips curled in a sardonic expression. "Don't you like me, Clara?"

"No," Clara said. "I think you're a horrible person. I can't stand you."

"And yet here you are, with that basic human need ripping you apart." Missy spread her legs a little wider, her skirt riding up. Clara could see the pale skin of Missy's shins, now. "It must be killing you, to want me."

"I don't want you," Clara managed to get out. She was lying through her teeth, but nobody had to know that.

“You don’t?” Missy asked, in a disbelieving tone. “So you don’t want to take that thick, hot thing that’s no doubt throbbing between your legs right now and shove it into my sopping wet cunt?” She spread her thighs even wider, and the look she gave Clara was _hooded_.

Clara’s stomach swooped. She was shaking, and her cock was even harder, if that was possible, her heart thudding in her ears, her mouth going dry. She took a deep breath, and she could smell Missy’s… what? Heat? Pheromones? Special Time Lord magic? She couldn’t seem to stop _trembling_. 

“Because I’d like you to,” said Missy. “It seems like it would be fun, trying out those baser animal urges you seem so caught up with.”

Clara groaned, scrubbed her face with both hands. “You’re intolerable, you know that?” 

“You’re still coming towards me,” Missy said, and she was still entirely too smug. 

Clara was standing almost close enough that their knees were almost touching. That scent was wafting off of her, like an Omega in heat, but _moreso_ , stronger. Sharper. She was going to start drooling soon.

“You can walk away,” Missy said, her voice in a low whisper. “Would you like that? Just walk away, tug your cock, don’t think about how good it would feel to fuck me.”

Clara dropped to her knees. She dropped to her knees and she pressed her face into Missy’s chest, the softness of her breasts and the stiff fabric of her blouse. She would have been humiliated, but Missy smelled so _good_ , and Clara was melting. 

“Well,” said Missy, “are you going to just stand there? Get me ready!” She began to draw her skirt up.

“Are you asking me to lick you out?” Clara blinked at her, trying to get her head straight. 

“Yes,” said Missy, and she began to lift her skirt up. “Can’t just stick it in, can you?”

Missy wasn’t wearing any knickers, and her hot, wet cunt was just _there_ , stinking of omega and whatever else it was that made her… well, herself. She buried her face in it, wiry dark hair against her cheeks, her nose, slick dripping down her chin. She licked with a mindless abandon, and Missy moaned and thrashed over her, fingers in her hair, yanking it enough to make her scalp burn. 

Clara’s cock was hard against her thigh, and she ground her hips forward fruitlessly, her whole body taut. She was drowning in the scent of her, and Missy just went tighter and tighter as Clara lapped at her clit, then sucked on it. She kneaded at Missy’s hips, and when Missy came against her face, she just kept licking. She was unceremoniously shoved back, and then she was staring up at Missy, her chin very wet, her heart beating desperately in her ears. 

“I do believe I’m ready,” Missy said, and her tone was downright _prim_. “Are you, dear?”

Clara nodded, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “Why are you doing this?” She stood up on trembling legs, and she shoved the waistband of her knickers down, so that her cock sprung forward. It formed a tent in her skirt, and the very tip of it was soaking into the thin fabric.

“I was curious,” Missy said. “What it feels like, to follow that old human mating urge.” She spread her legs a little wider. “That’s what this isn, isn’t it?”

Clara lifted her skirt up, and there was her cock, pink and familiar, and the head of her cock rubbed against the line of Missy’s slit. She pushed herself forward, and she grunted at the tight, wet clasp of it. 

“Oh, feel that,” Missy crooned. “You just want to put a baby in me, don’t you, Clara?” She rolled her hips forward, taking Clara inside of her all the way, and Clara groaned. “You just want to _knot_ me, don’t you?” 

Clara nodded, and she was pushed all the way in, her groin pressed tight against Missy’s. 

“You want to make a baby, don’t you?” Missy stroked her face, and the touch was surprisingly tender. “You want to watch my belly get big and know it’s your fault.” 

The images were washing through Clara’s mind now - Missy with a big belly, soft and heavy breasts, except it was still _Missy_ , so there was that little bite of terror. But _oh_ , she was fucking Missy full force now, her knot already beginning to swell at the base of her cock. 

“You humans,” said Missy, and her hands were in Clara’s hair. “You humans and your breeding urges. Mmm, yes, very good, Clara, you’d make a good stud.” She held onto Clara’s shoulders, staring into her eyes. “You’re just _so_ excited to stick some bit of your body into some of _my_ body, so that you can create more people. Is that what you want, Clara?”

Clara gave a stuttering nod. It was like being in rut, but more pinpoint, more intense. She was thrusting harder, and her breath was coming in sharp, desperate huffs. 

“You just want to _breed_ , like the primitive little meat based organism you are,’” Missy said, and she was whispering directly in Clara’s ear now. “You want to knot me, Clara, you want to see me carrying your baby. You want to breed me like a filthy animal until you’ve planted some little seed in my belly to make me get big and fat with _your_ baby.” 

Clara groaned. She didn’t want it, per se - she didn’t think she was ready for a family, and she’d _never_ want a family with Missy of all people, but oh, the words Missy was saying, they were driving Clara forward, and her knot was swelling, her whole body was on edge, and she was _trembling_ , she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, all she could think about was the intensity of the hot, wet cunt around her. 

“You’re going to come in me, you’re going to fill me up,” Missy crooned, right in Clara’s ear. She traced her tongue along Clara’s ear, and Clara’s hips thrust forward a little harder. There was the sensation, a _pop_ as her knot pressed into Missy, as deep as it would go.

“You’re… you’re very… confident,” Clara said, and she tried to hold on to some kind of dignity. 

Not that she had much of it left.

“Oh, good girl, satisfying the breeding urge,” Missy said, and she stroked Clara’s face in a parody of intimacy. “Are you going to pump me full, poppet?”

Clara didn’t really have a say in it, did she? She came, her knot pulsing in MIssy’s cunt, filing Missy with those little bits of herself. None of those seeds would take root.

She hoped.

“I can see why you humans are so interested,” said Missy, and she tucked a piece of Clara’s hair behind one ear, wriggling her hips and tugging on Clara’s knot. 

Clara groaned, and her hips stuttered forward again. She was still coming, little shocks of pleasure pulsing and throbbing through her. She pressed her face into Missy’s neck, and she mouthed at the smooth, soft skin. She nuzzled into it, and she sighed as Missy’s fingers stroked down the back of her neck. 

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Missy cooed. “Much better, isn’t it?”

Clara rolled her eyes. She was going to regret this, probably fairly soon.

Missy did… something with her hips, and Clara’s knot was jostled, sending more pleasurable jolts down Clara’s spine.

… worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
